Belajar
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Belajar bersama dapat menimbulkan modus. Benarkah itu? /fanfic NobuHisa perdana/DLDR/ WARNING : GENDERBEND/


**BELAJAR**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Chara : Oda Nobunaga x Fem!Matsunaga Hisahide**

 **Warning : OOC, genderbend, typo dan sebangsanya.**

* * *

"Seminggu lagi ujian, ya? Haaah," keluh seorang siswa SMA berambut hitam pendek bernama Oda Nobunaga, sembari memutar-mutar bola basket di jarinya.

"Kau kemana saja. Dasar pemalas." perempuan di sebelahnya menyahuti keluhan Nobunaga dengan ejekan.

" _Naa_ , Hisa- _chan_. Kau sudah belajar?" tanya Nobunaga. Bola yang ia mainkan, dilempar ke ring.

"Tentu saja. Aku belajar jauh-jauh hari, tidak seperti kau yang hanya modal sistem kebut semalam," jawab siswi bernama lengkap Matsunaga Hisahide ini. Matanya tak lepas dari buku yang ia dibaca.

"E-sok tahu! Aku-"

"Kau 'kan dari SD paling hobi SKS." Matsunaga memotong elakan Nobunaga. "Mau bohong sama aku? Jangan harap."

Karena merasa terpojok, Nobunaga akhirnya mengaku juga kalau dia sering SKS tiap ujian tiba, "Iya, deh. Aku memang kayak 'gitu."

Matsunaga terkekeh mendengar pengakuannya. Wanita ini tahu betul semua kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya itu. Mereka berteman dari TK, dan paling suka membuli atau mengejek satu sama lain, sampai sekarang.

Nobunaga melirik gadis di dekatnya. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang sangat dekat dengan Nobunaga. Dari tampilannya sih Matsunaga itu tomboy, matanya yang dingin kadang membuatnya takut. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dan bergaris putih di bagian rambut sisi pelipis ia jadikan ciri khasnya. Matsunaga pernah bercerita, kalau rambutnya ini ia dapat karena alasan keturunan dari sang ayah. Gadis ini tomboy, tapi dalam masalah tubuh, banyak siswi yang iri padanya. Mungkin Nobunaga orang beruntung yang bisa dekat dengannya.

Mereka saling menyebut satu sama lain menggunakan panggilan masa kecil. Nobunaga ke Matsunaga menyebut dia 'Hisa- _chan_ '. Matsunaga menyebut lelaki itu 'Nobunobu'.

"Nah, sudah tahu sebentar lagi ujian 'kan? Belajar sana jangan main terus," titah Matsunaga.

"Bantuin dong, Hisa- _chan_ ," pinta lelaki itu, merangkul satu-satunya sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Ogah," tolak si wanita cepat.

"Idih masa gitu ke sahabat sendiri."

"Idih cowok kok sensian. Baru digituin saja padahal." wanita bermuka cuek dan judes ini melepas rangkulan Nobunaga.

"Gelut, yuk," ucap Nobunaga kesal.

"Ogah. Aku mau fokus belajar." Matsunaga menutup bukunya, lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket. Nobunaga tentu mengejar siswi tersebut.

Jaraknya belum jauh, buru-buru Nobunaga menyergapnya dari belakang. Pemuda ini menahan satu kaki Matsunaga, tangan yang lain melingkar di bagian perutnya. Bagi orang awam, mungkin posisi mereka terlihat layaknya orang berpacaran, padahal bukan. Perlakuan seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi pada Matsunaga, dia bisa saja melawan, namun kedua tangannya yang belum sembuh total dari cedera saat kecelakaan motor beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lepaskan aku, Nobunobu," kata Matsunaga memakai nama panggilan padanya.

Yang dipanggil 'Nobunobu' itu tak melonggarkan sedikitpun sergapannya. "Nggak mau!"

"Kau mau aku banting, huh?" ancam Matsunaga.

"Silahkan saja. Asal aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas cederamu jika makin parah nanti." Nobunaga membalas ancaman Matsunaga dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Kalau Hisa- _chan_ mau membantu Nobunobu yang terpopuler di sekolah ini, baru akan dilepas."

Seketika Matsunaga ingin muntah pelangi di tempat mendengar ocehan sahabat gilanya yang kelewat super pede ini. "Kata-katamu menjijikan, Nobunobu," ejek Matsunaga.

"Cih! Aku akan tetap menahanmu!" tegas Nobunaga

"Kau itu sudah besar, belajar sendiri dong." gadis itu membalasnya datar.

"Kalau belajar sendiri suka nggak fokus, pasti kegoda buat main game!"

"Belajarnya di tengah hutan saja sana, biar fokus."

"Haah? Mana mau! Pokoknya Hisa- _chan_ harus membantuku belajar!"

Ocehan mereka berdua berlangsung begitu lama. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Nobunaga yang membutuhkan bantuan selalu ditolak oleh Matsunaga. Perang ejekan pun tak terhindari, masa bodo mau dilihat murid lain, toh tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keduanya. Ada yang mencoba melerai pun, akan kena semprot dan bogem dari mereka.

"Hoi, hoi. Ayolah, bantu aku." Nobunaga pantang menyerah meminta bantuan padanya.

Malas berdebat lagi juga kondisi tubuhnya gampang melemah, Matsunaga berkata, "Ya baiklah. Aku akan membantumu.

" _Arigatou_! Kamu memang sahabat paling the best! Besok aku ke rumahmu!"

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Selama seminggu, cemilan kau yang bawa. Terus belikan aku bahan makanan untuk makan siang dan malam, kebetulan aku sedang malas belanja. Harus, ya," jelas Matsunaga membeberkan syaratnya, dan itu syarat yang aneh dimana isi dompet milik Nobunaga akan sirna dengan sekejap.

 _'KENAPA SYARATNYA BEGITU?!'_ teriak Nobunaga dalam hati. Sahabatnya ini dari dulu memang hobi menghabiskan uang Nobunaga. Tapi entah kenapa Nobunaga tidak bisa menolak satupun syarat darinya, dan pasti ia penuhi.

"Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah. Silahkan nikmati nilai burukmu di ujian nanti."

"Akan kulaksanakan!"

"Bagus."

 _'Selamat tinggal uang untuk membeli laptop baru...'_ batin Nobunaga sedih.

"Nobunobu," panggil Matsunaga.

"Ya?"

"Bisa lepaskan aku? Pegal tahu posisinya begini terus."

"Eh, maaf." Nobunaga melepas sergapannya.

"Untuk sekarang..." Matsunaga menyodorkan buku salinan kimia pada Nobunaga. Dia melanjutkan, "Pelajari materi ini dulu. Misalnya ada yang tidak paham, besok kita bahas."

Nobunaga mengambil bukunya, "Baiklah, terima kasih." muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi pemuda itu. Dia jadi tertarik pada gadis tomboy di hadapannya ini. Sudah dua hari dia merasakan sensasi aneh ini di hatinya.

"Aku haus. Waktu istirahat masih ada 15 menit lagi, 'kan? Mau ke kantin juga."

"Mau kubelikan minuman?" tawar Nobunaga.

"Hm, boleh."

"Yuk, ke kantin." Nobunaga merangkul Matsunaga kembali layaknya seorang sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

* * *

Hari ini dimulai lah kegiatan belajar bersama. Pihak sekolah memberi waktu minggu tenang bagi para muridnya untuk belajar dan mempersiapkan segala hal dengan agar matang. Nobunaga sudah di depan rumah Matsunaga. Tangannya sedikit kerepotan karena membawa cemilan dan bahan-bahan dapur, Nobunaga pun menekan bel rumah tersebut.

 **Ting-tong**

Berselang 2 menit, pintu belum dibuka. Nobunaga mencoba menekannya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, yakni 10 menit. Lelaki ini mulai jengkel, jarinya terus memencet bel dengan tidak nyantai.

"Ggrr! BUKA PINTUNYA, WOY! SERIUS BANTUIN GUE BELAJAR KAGAK, SIH?!" amuk Nobunaga, dia tidak tahu kalau Matsunaga tertawa puas kala Nobunaga ngamuk di balik pintu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu pun akhirnya dibuka. Matsunaga mempersilahkan temannya masuk diselingi tawanya. Nobunaga yang tadinya marah jadi membatu ketika memandang apa yang di hadapannya. Pakaian Matsunaga seksi, hanya memakai tank top dan celana jeans pendek sepaha.

"Hei, Nobunobu, kok bengong?" sahut Matsunaga. "Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf sudah jahil padamu."

 _'Hisa-chan yang pas SMP datar...'_

"Nobunobu?" gadis itu menaikkan alinya.

 _'AARRGGHH! MATAKU TAK MAU BERPALING DARI GUNUNG ITU!'_

"Nobunobu!" panggilnya kencang.

"GANTI BAJUMU! AKU MAKIN TAK KONSEN JIKA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI!" seru Nobunaga spontan. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat ini.

" _Araa_...semua kaosku dicuci, jadi hanya tank top saja yang nyaman dipakai. Lagipula, inikan musim panas," balas Matsunaga cuek.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk, kita mau belajar, 'kan?" ajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Daripada membuang waktu, dia masuk ke sana. Nobunaga sedikit melirik interior rumahnya. Tak ada yang berubah, barang-barang antik nan mahal terpajang. Ini merupakan salah satu hobi Matsunaga, suka mengoleksi barang antik.

"Belanjaannya aku saja yang simpan. Kau langsung ke ruang tengah saja," kata Matsunaga hendak mengambil semua belanjaan.

"Biar aku saja. Ini cukup berat, nanti tanganmu tambah sakit," ucap Nobunaga, penuh perhatian.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau pasti mengoceh karena pegal."

"Nggak ada waktu buat ngoceh sekarang mah."

"Hoo, ya sudah."

.

.

.

Pelajaran di hari pertama yang harus Nobunaga kuasai adalah fisika dan matematika. Dia rada lemot di hitung-hitungan, lebih suka hapalan. Matsunaga dengan sabar mengajarinya secara tenang. Beruntung Mereka tidak duduk berhadapan, dia duduk di samping Nobunaga. Jika Matsunaga duduk di depannya, lelaki ini akan salah fokus.

Di hari kedua dan ketiga, belajarnya tak terlalu pusing, Nobunaga lumayan cepat paham. Metoda mengajar Matsunaga santai, tak bertele-tele, dan Nobunaga menyukainya. Begitu seterusnya sampai hari kelima, lelaki ini mulai jago hampir di semua mata pelajaran.

Namun, sepertinya di hari keenam ini, mata pelajarannya tak akan semulus layaknya kemarin. Mapel hari terakhir belajar bersama ini adalah bahasa Inggris. Nobunaga kurang suka pelajaran ini. Tapi dikarenakan di raportnya tidak boleh ada nilai yang jelek, dia harus bisa menguasainya.

"Ok, bahasa inggris ya. Kita mulai dari _listening_ dulu, bagaimana?" tanya Matsunaga. Syukurlah pakaiannya tak terlalu seksi sekarang. Nobunaga hanya mengangguk. Selama sesi _listening_ berlangsung, Matsunaga bersantai sedikit, membiarkan Nobunaga fokus dan teliti.

20 menit berlalu, telinga Nobunaga terasa panas. Kini saatnya penilaian dari Matsunaga. Selama menunggu, Nobunaga membaringkan dirinya di lantai. Dia tepar. Tahap latihan saja sudah begini, apalagi nanti saat ujian.

"Sudah kuperiksa," ujar Matsunaga. Nobunaga yang hampir terlelap terbangun kemudian duduk. "Cukup baik, hanya salah lima soal saja."

"Aku masih gagal ternyata..." Nobunaga pundung.

"Ini lumayan kok," puji Matsunaga. "Setidaknya, ada peningkatan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Matsunaga duduk di dekat Nobunaga, "Untuk nilai plus, aku mau mengujimu."

"Kau ini..."

"Supaya kau bisa."

"Oke lah."

"Coba kau berbicara bahasa Inggris. Kalimatnya terserah kau, mau itu berupa pertanyaan pun tidak masalah," ujar Matsunaga.

"A-apa? _Listening_ saja aku kurang bagus apalagi ngomongnya."

"Jangan pesimis. Ayo lakukan."

Nobunaga sebenarnya sudah kepikiran kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan, dari dulu ia ingin menyampaikannya namun selalu terlewat dan kadang malu takut ditertawakan. Mungkin sekarang waktunya pas untuk menyatakannya. Nobunaga memegang kedua bahu Matsunaga, dia berkata, " _If I say my love to you. Would you accept it_?"

"..." Matsunaga belum merespon.

 _'Ck! Bodoh sekali aku ini. Malu-maluin!'_

"Lumayan. Kau bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik ternyata."

"Ah, aku tak juga menyangka." Nobunaga membuang muka. Tak ada kesempatan. Matsunaga menganggap kalimat tadi hanya sebagai latihan, tidak lebih. "Hisa- _chan_ ," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Lapar nih, masak dong." Nobunaga mengalihkan pembicaraan, sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Bantuin."

"Ok."

* * *

Hari paling menegangkan, yaitu hari ujian. Walau Nobunaga mempersiapkan segala hal sangat matang, dia tetap gugup. Bukan hanya saat ujian, siswa ini jadi gugup tiap kali berpapasan dengan Matsunaga. Tapi tampaknya, wanita itu bersikap biasa saja. Mungkin dia tidak sadar, kalau pada hari itu dia ditembak oleh Nobunaga dengan modus latihan bahasa inggris. Lelaki ini harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa sahabatnya susah peka.

"Nobunobu." wanita yang dipikirkan menyahut. Tak ada ketegangan di raut wajahnya. Matsunaga memang tipikal gadis yang tenang dan kalem setiap saat.

"Hai, Hisa- _chan_ ," sapa Nobunaga.

"Hey, santai saja." Matsunaga menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Nobunaga.

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu. Jangan terlalu tegang 'gitu lah," kata Matsunaga bermaksud menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Hn." Nobunaga bingung harus membalas apa.

"Aku ke kelasmu hanya mau menyemangati sahabatku ini," ujar Matsunaga, senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Kuharap kau menjadi yang terbaik di kelas ini."

"Eh, itu Hisahide kan? Yang waktu itu kecelakaan motor mengerikan itu?"

"Kau benar. Sampai pihak sekolah melarang murid membawa motor."

"Menyebalkan tahu kalau ke sekolah nggak bawa motor."

"Setuju. Gara-gara wanita itu."

Terdengar bisikan pembicaraan tak menyenangkan tentang Matsunaga. Nobunaga mendengarnya jelas, dia benci jika ada yang membicarakan sahabatnya tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Hisa- _chan_!" lantangnya, mengagetkan semua murid di kelas. "Kalau mau beri semangat, lewat _chat_ saja!"

"Kurang afdol kalau tak bicara langsung," timpal Matsunaga tenang.

"Haa? Bilang saja kau tidak punya kuota!" dari ejekan Nobunaga, emosi Matsunaga meningkat.

"Kuotaku masih banyak, kok. Hanya saja aku malas membuka _handphone_."

"Ngaku saja kalau nggak punya mah."

Aura membunuh menyeruak di sekitar Matsunaga. "Nobunobu. Selesai ujian jadi samsak aku, ya." senyum mengerikan terpampang.

 _'Gawat! Emosinya tersulut! Jangan bilang kalau Hisa-chan lagi PMS! Mati aku!'_

"Nobunobu...cewek yang lagi PMS itu nyeremin lho." senyuman itu makin menyeramkan.

 _'SUDAH KUDUGAAA!'_

* * *

Selama ujian, Nobunaga tak mengalami kendala dalam menjawab soal. Dia mengerjakannya lancar, itu berkat kemauan belajarnya yang besar, dan berkat pertolongan dari sahabatnya. Selesai ujian nanti, Nobunaga akan berterima kasih padanya. Ucapan dari Matsunaga tentang menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya selalu ia ingat, menjadi pemacu juga dalam kesuksesannnya.

Tak terasa, lima hari berlalu begitu cepat. Semua murid bisa menghirup udara segar dari tekanan berat itu. Kini mereka hanya menunggu hasilnya. Sebagian para murid cemas tidak naik kelas, selebihnya yakin berhasil.

Saat pembagian raport, Nobunaga menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya, dia mendapat nilai sempurna. Semua temannya banyak tidak menyangka, dia sendiri pun terkejut. Selesai itu, Nobunaga buru-buru menemui Matsunaga. Ketika ke kelasnya, ia tak mendapati seorang Matsunaga Hisahide di sana.

"Dia kemana?"

 **Drrt, drrt**

Nobunaga merogoh saku dan melihat isi pesan di hp-nya. Itu pesan dari Matsunaga. Wanita itu menunggunya di lapangan basket, tempat nongkrong favorit mereka. Kakinya ia langkahkan cepat menuju lapangan basket. Benar saja, Matsunaga ada di sana.

"Maaf lama."

"Tak masalah."

Canggung. Bukan seperti mereka biasanya. Yang kaku di sini justru Nobunaga, Matsunaga sih tenang saja. Wanita itu memulai obrolan, "Selamat. Nobunobu yang terkenal brandal, jadi juara kelas."

"Itu juga berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih, Hisa- _chan_ ," ucapnya datar namun tulus.

"Ya."

 _'Uuh, kenapa suasananya jadi begini, sih?'_ batin Nobunaga. Seharusnya ia lebih tulus dalam berterima kasih, bukan dengan suara datar.

"Nobunobu. Soal pernyataan waktu itu, kau serius, 'kan? Yang waktu bahasa Inggris itu lho," tanya Matsunaga, menyinggung ketika belajar bahasa Inggris bersama.

 **Deg!**

Nobunaga tersentak, "Ke-kenapa bahas soal itu?"

"Itu salah satu modusmu. Kelihatan, kok," ucap Matsunaga yang dari awal menyadari niatan pernyataan cinta dari Nobunaga.

"Itukan hanya latihan," elak Nobunaga. Dasar _tsundere_.

"..." gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata menyelidik. "Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Ngaku saja, deh."

 _'NGAPAIN JUGA WAKTU ITU GUE NYATAIN PERASAAN KE ELU! MALU, NJIIRR! BEGO BENER GUE!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Misalnya itu sebatas latihan, berarti akunya yang baper duluan. Yasudah, jangan bahas ini la-"

"Aku serius, kok." ucapan Matsunaga dipotong oleh Nobunaga. "Maaf bikin kamu kebingungan." kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Matsunaga, persis saat di rumahnya. Tatapannya pula serius. Dasar _tsundere_ , benar-benar _tsundere_.

" _Araa_...Nobunobu lelaki yang mudah ditebak, hehe."

"...Hisa-"

" _So, my answer is_..." kali ini Matsunaga yang meniterupsi pembicaraan. " _Yes_ ," katanya kemudian.

Pernyataan cintanya diterima olehnya. Nobunaga malah membeku.

"Kasihan juga sih melihat sahabatku jomblo."

Ngek! Ucapannya barusan yang tadinya berbunga-bunga malah berubah jadi kesal. "Beneran nggak sih bilang ' _Yes_ '-nya?" Nobunaga cemberut.

"Kelihatan dari mukaku kayak becanda nggak?"

"Mukamu datar, susah nebaknya."

"Bilang ' _Yes_ '-nya harus pasang senyum sok manis gitu?"

"Itupun kalau kamu mau."

"Ogah, ah."

"Idih!"

Matsunaga tertawa renyah, perkelahian kecil ini agak aneh. Nobunaga pasti akan mencubit pipinya kencang untuk menghentikan ocehan gadis ini, tapi sekarang cukup mencubit pelan hidung mancung Matsunaga.

"Nobunobu, aku nggak bisa napas!" erangnya.

Nobunaga melepas cubitan, "Hidungmu kecil sih."

"Bodo amat."

"Udah ah. Hisa- _chan_..." Nobunaga menggantung perkataannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf. Saat kecelakaan motor itu...tanganmu..."

"Lupakan saja. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Matsunaga menyilangkan tangan.

"Gara-gara aku yang tak becus membawa motor, kau cedera dan tak bisa bermain volly maupun karate lagi."

"Kan sudah diklarifikasi kalau yang salah itu mobilnya yang seenak jidat ngerem mendadak."

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah." Nobunaga mendekapnya erat.

Matsunaga sudah merelakan tangannya menjadi lemah seperti ini, meski selalu bergetar tiap mengangkat sesuatu ataupun saat menulis.

" _Nee_ , Nobunobu."

"Hn?"

"Kita pacaran 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Apa perlu sebutan khusus dalam memanggil satu sama lain di hubungan kita?"

"Tidak. Panggil aku 'Nobunobu' saja. Begitupun aku, cukup memanggilmu 'Hisa- _chan_ '," respon Nobunaga.

"Iya juga ya. Kalau misalnya manggil 'sayang' kesannya lebay dan agak geli, haha."

"Kita sepemikiran."

"Sudah sore. Pulang, yuk,"

Nobunaga melepas pelukan, "Kita kencan dulu, yuk." sungguh ajakannya tidak ada unsur romantisnya.

"Ppfftt. Situ ngajak kencan kayak ngajak bocah main, kaku banget," ujarnya.

"Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mau, kok."

"Sebelum itu..."

"Apalagi?" Matsunaga menatap malas.

"Izinkan aku..." Nobunaga menyentuh pipi gadis di depannya, mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mamcung bersentuhan serta bibir saling bertabrakan dengan lembut.

Ya, mereka melakukan first kiss-nya di tengah lapangan, dan disinari langit senja. Susana romantis bagi kedua pasangan anak nakal di sekolah ini.

Matsunaga menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Nobunaga yang sikapnya preman bisa semanis ini ternyata. Kedua tanganya melingkar di leher lelaki itu, ingin memperdalam ciuman, mungkin.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :...Ini apaan, yak? Alay njir.**

Yups, err... ini fanfic NobuHisa perdanaku. lagi kesemsem ama pair atu ini gara-gara nemuin doujinnya yang eerrhhhmm dah pokoknya. jadi, yaaa...aku coba bikin fanfictnya, mumpung lagi free. /kaku bener, neng/

 **Nah, udah ah segini aja. Review berisi kritik dan saran, aku terima dengan senang hati.  
See you~**


End file.
